


Lights, camera, porno ?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Smut, Terrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, now he's a porn star, pornstar AU, steve just wanted to be a famous actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: never in a million years did Steve think he would be a pornstar. He was so determined to become a movie star when he got to Hollywood but entered the world of adult movies when his agent submitted him for role with one of the most in demand pornstars Natasha Romanoff and she demanded to work with him.





	Lights, camera, porno ?

Steve Rogers was an extremely attractive twenty-eight year old guy who had been obsessed with becoming a movie star since he was five. Everyone in his life told him he wasn't going to make it because although he was good-looking there were thousands of people who wanted his dream as well. That why when he had enough money he booked a one way ticket to Hollywood and didn't look back.

When he first arrived he was able to find an apartment he'd be able to afford and started calling agents numbers he'd find online so he could meet with them. Luckily for him one out of the dozens of agents he met with one took a chance on him and took him as a client. He promised him he'd make him a star but that he'd have to get a part-time job so he'd still be able to pay his rent.

* * *

 

After three months of being in Hollywood Steve got a call for an acting job. Unfortunately for him it was a porn film and he was pissed that his agent would submit to do that kind of work "I know I said I would do anything to get an acting job and I would take anything you present to me but didn't mean porn" Steve complained and earned an eye roll from his manager.

"Her management told me she walked in when they were looking at your tape and demanded you to be her costar in her movie." tony pulled up a porn video with his potential costar. Steve watched in silence as Natasha was having a threesome. "She rakes in thousands of dollars per movie. Please just do this once so you have money to pay your rent this month."

Steve sighed realizing he didn't have an option now. The gig paid ten thousand dollars "alright I'll do it but this is the first and last time I'm going to do a porno" Steve pointed his finger at tony before storming out of his office.

* * *

A week after the meeting Steve was on set with a dozen crew members anxiously waited for Natasha to arrive. "Wow you're even more good-looking in person" Steve heard a seductive. "I'm Natasha" Natasha held out her hand and Steve shook it.

"It's nice to meet you" Steve tried to look her in the eyes but caught himself staring at her big breast that were practically spilling out of her tiny top.

"This is your first adult movie isn't it?" Steve nodded his head so Natasha ran her hand against his jaw. Natasha always knew when it was someone's first time staring in a porn movie "Don't worry newbie it'll be ok."

Steve was about to thank her for being nice to him but soon the director came and told them what they were going to be filming and what positions they were going to do. "Steve I know this is your first adult movie but try not to get too excited. We do want you to cum within five minutes of shooting." The director informed Steve before he turned his attention to Natasha "and have you decided on whether or not he can cum inside you?"

"I'm on birth control so he can cum inside me" Natasha replied while her makeup artist touched up her makeup.

"Great now everyone get ready because this going to be a long shooting day" the director shouted and everyone shuffled into their positions so they could get started.

* * *

Three hours into filming the movie the director was pleasantly surprised that Steve didn't cum within five minutes. He actually had a betting pool going on to see how long steve was going to last before he came inside Natasha. Steve was mentally thinking about the most disgusting things while he fucked Natasha in every position they told him to.

Steve felt proud that he proved the director wrong by lasting twenty minutes instead of five. He also felt proud because he was able to pleasure the legendary Natasha Romanoff with his skills. A part of him knew that she was an actress and she was most likely faking but he felt a sense of pride when he felt her cumming around his cock. "Oh Louis ! ! !" Natasha screamed out Steve's characters name while Steve took her from behind.

For a second he forgot they were filming the movie and he accidentally called Natasha by he real name. "CUT ! Everyone take a break while we playback the footage" the director announced and the crew members quietly exited the room leaving Steve and Natasha alone in the room.

"I'm sorry I messed up" Steve apologized and earned a chuckle from the redhead.

"It's alright newbie, it always happens to actors when they star in their first movie." Natasha looked over at Steve and noticed he was covering his cock "why are you hiding it? The entire crew has already seen it and I must say it's really impressive."

"Thanks" Steve blushed at Natasha comment and moved his hands away "this is so intimidating."

Natasha rolled over so she was on her stomach and ran her hands through his hair "I know it is but I can promise you that you'll get used to it. It took around seven movies for me to fully not give a shit and walk around naked on set."

"Alright people let's continue. Can we have the makeup artists come in and touch up their makeup? It's starting to melt off their faces." the director announced and their makeup artists quickly touched up their makeup before they continued to film.

* * *

They continued to film until the early morning and by then they were both tired out and lost their voices from screaming a lot. When they were both fully dressed Natasha started searching in her purse for her business card "You were great today newbie. I look forward to working with you in the future." Natasha gave him her card before she pulled him down into steamy kiss "don't be a stranger" with that she walked out of the room.

"I won't" Steve replied but Natasha was already out of the room.

Once he was in his tiny apartment steve dialed Tony's number but he was met with his voicemail. "Hey tony it's Steve. I just called to tell you that everything went great and i wanted to let you know that I'm ok with you getting me more adult movie jobs. Call me back if I get anymore job offers." With that Steve fell asleep exhausted from all the sex he had.

* * *

Tony was excited when he heard Steve's voicemail and proceeded to send his headshots to every porn company he knew. Almost immediately tony was getting phone calls from companies saying they wanted steve for their movie. Steve was happy he was getting work and decided to quit his part time so he could focus on his career.

* * *

 

Natasha was right about it becoming easier the more times he did it on camera. After a few months of being in the porn business Steve grew extremely comfortable and walked around set naked. His favorite scenes to shoot were orgy because he got to fool around with multiple women at one time. But none of them compared to his first costar and now close friend Natasha. Even though they were friends he often thought about her while he fucked his costar for that day.

When Steve's movie with Natasha was released it made triple what Natasha has made in her entire career. Because of that her agent asked Steve's agent if they wanted to make a contract that from that day forward they would only work with each other.

When tony told Steve about the offer Steve immediately agreed to it. Steve was excited to work with Natasha again and he immediately called her to tell her he was excited to work with her again. Although Natasha sound calm on the phone with Steve she was freaking out on the inside (in a good way) that they were going to permanently work together. Steve was the most humble guy she had worked with and she was excited that they were going to be working together again.

* * *

After three years of working together Natasha and Steve became the king and queen of the porn industry. There were several adult film companies that tried to book them separately to make movies for them. Unfortunately for them they couldn't because of their contract and they flat out refused to star in a movie if the other one wasn't going to be in it.

On the anniversary of the day they signed their contract tony and Natasha's agent put together a party to celebrate. They were proud of the success they've had and want to throw them a party to show how far they've come since they've starred in their first movie together.

When Steve entered Tony's mansion he let out a small laugh because there were photos of him and Natasha all over the place. He proceeded to blush when he noticed his first adult movie was playing on Tony's big screen tv and people were watching it.

It took Steve an hour to finally find tony and when he did he went up to tony and gave him a hug "Thanks tony. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you" right when he was going to pull away he spotted Natasha in a sexy black dress.

"And I wouldn't have all of these nice things if it wasn't for you." Tony replied and tried to pulled away but couldn't because steve wouldn't let go of him "What are you staring at?" tony asked before he looked over his should and spotted the person Steve was staring at "Good god it's been years since you first met and you still haven't said anything. Please for the love of God go make a move on her."

Taking Tony's advice steve made his way over to Natasha and hugged her "You look gorgeous tonight Natasha" Steve placed a kiss on her cheek while his hand rested on her lower back.

"Thank you Steve. You look handsome." Natasha hugged Steve back and place a kiss on the corner of his mouth before she looked him in the eyes. "Can you stay by my side the entire night?"

"Of course I can gorgeous. Let's go gets some drinks and enjoy tonight." Steve escorted Natasha to the bar were after a few drinks Steve started to flirt with Natasha and she'd flirt back.

Two hours later both Steve and Natasha's agents were giving speeches about how proud they were of their clients. To Steve's surprise tony gave the most heartwarming speech. "Lets raise our glasses to the king and queen of the porn industry" tony announced and everyone raised their glass.

"And let's also raise our glass to two of the best agents in this town. To tony stark and Wanda maximoff" the guest toasted to what Steve added on. Steve looked down at Natasha and smiled before he placed a kiss on Natasha's jaw. Natasha blushed at Steve's kiss and placed a kiss on his neck.

* * *

It was past one in the morning and there was no sign of the party ending anytime soon. Throughout the night Steve and Natasha found themselves groping each other and shamelessly flirting with one another. Steve was about to confess his feelings but Natasha called him out "when are you going to declare your love for me?" Natasha asked while she pressed herself against him.

"You knew that I'm in love with you ? ? ?" Steve had a shocked expression on his face.

"Of course I knew. I knew since our Hawaii trip but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready." Natasha's lips inched closer to Steve's lips "but I can't wait anymore because I'm in love with you too." Natasha finally leaned in kissed Steve. Steve didn't hesitate and kissed her back eagerly. They could hear people whistling but they just ignored them.

"I'm so in love with you Natasha Romanoff" Steve whimpered against Natasha's lips while his hands groped Natasha's ass.

Feeling Steve's boner against her Natasha bit Steve's lip before she pulled away "Come with me" Natasha took Steve's hand Natasha drags him into the bathroom and locks the door. She got on her knees and tugged down her dress so her breast popped out while Steve unbutton his pants.

"Are you seriously going to blow me in my agents bathroom?" Natasha didn't answer, instead she pumped his cock a few times before she took him in her mouth and started blowing him. "Oh god" Steve placed his hands on Natasha head and started fucking her mouth. "I fucking love when your lips are around my cock."

"Mmmmm" Natasha hummed and choked against his cock. No matter how many times they've had sex Natasha still couldn't believe how big Steve's cock was and always choked when she blew him for the movie. Looking up at him as he sped up and started massaging his balls while the tip of his cock starting hitting the back of her throat.

"Shit fucking hell get ready gorgeous, I'm close" Steve cursed. He loved when he heard Natasha choking on his cock and soon enough he was cumming inside Natasha's mouth. "Fuucking SSSSSHHHHITTT AHHH FUCK ! SWALLOW ALL OF IT LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT THAT YOU ARE!"

Natasha swallowed all of Steve's cum without hesitation. "I want you to fuck me here right now." Natasha got up and pulled off her dress and panties.

Once she was fully undressed Steve placed her on the sink. Steve parted Natasha's legs and started teasing her pussy with his cock before he thrusted inside her. "Fuck" Steve cursed and Natasha clung to Steve as he fucked her rough and fast.

"Oh god Steve FASTER ! ! !" Steve gripped the edge of the sink as he violently thrusted inside Natasha until she was screaming his name repeatedly.

Steve had a smug look on his face because he was hearing Natasha screaming his name for once instead of a character he played. "You feel so fucking good" Steve placed one of his hands against the mirror and the other was around Natasha's naked body. Natasha arched her back to his touch and started pulling on his hair.

The sound of their skin slapping together canceled out the cheers from people listening to them on the other side of the door. "I'm going to cum I'm going to cum oh fucking I'm going to cum" Natasha's voice grew louder and louder. With one final thrust Steve and Natasha came at the same time. "OH GOD YESSSS AHHH STEVE! ! ! !" Natasha screamed while Steve growled as he came inside her and didn't stop until every drop was in her.

After a few seconds of silence Steve pulled out and tucked his cock back in his underwear and zipped up is pants "You know starting out I kept telling myself that these movies were going to be temporary and was I still planned on becoming a movie star. I was going to win an Oscar and you were going to be my date but now all I can think about is ruling this industry with you by my side" Steve told Natasha as she slipped back into her dress.

"We are the king and queen of our industry" Natasha started to fix her hair "and we'll keep it that way for a very long time." Steve felt at ease because he had a gorgeous girl by his side and a career that he loves.

Just as he was about to place a kiss on Natasha's lips they heard banging on the door "if you guys are done fucking can you guys leave the bathroom? Some of us are going to pee ourselves out here." a feminine voice shouted.

Steve and Natasha started laughing while they exited the bathroom. As they were making their way down the hall they were greeted with cheers because everyone knew what was going on in there. "Lets go back to my place" Steve wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist and made their way out of the party so they could go back to Steve's place for round two.


End file.
